


Ghost Touch

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Mates and other stuff [8]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Flashbacks, Kissing, LIFESAVING, M/M, Own Character, Transgender, eating-out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: As Nehris is sent to kill Grineer to save a Red Veil hideout he is joined by a male Wisp.





	1. Little things

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is something I wanted to write a bit longer now and I recently found some inspiration for this story^^

At first, he thought that he was alone, but then he felt the slight chill feeling of a touch on his shoulder and a black and white Wisp materialized next to him. The Rec Veil Agent jumped and a low squeak escaped him as he looked at the male Wisp.  
He heard stories about a male version of the Support frame but thought that those were only that, stories. Guess that those stories were right then.  
"I heard you needed some aid?"  
The voice of the Wisp gave him weak knees and if he could drool he would've done it right there on the spot.  
Fucking hell that was a freaking hot voice!  
"Y-Yeah...!", he then said and shook his head a bit, trying to get rid of the thoughts that clouded his mind.  
"Lead the way then"  
He gripped the grip of his Rakta Cernos a bit tighter and walked in front of the Warframe, that followed him while gliding elegantly through the air, his feet never touching the ground, moving like a ghost or a predator hunting it's prey.  
For the first time, he was really glad that the Tenno were on their side and that they didn't fight against them, because they would obliterate them in mere seconds. Even the Charger Squads they send out mostly never came back because they are killed.  
A hand gripped his shoulder and forced him to a stop.  
"Carefull, I sense enemies nearby", he then was warned and as he concentrated he could hear the distant mumbling of the Grineer Soldiers too, that he was sent to kill.  
Simply because they were getting to close to figure out their hiding spot and endangering thousands of agents that used that hideout on a regular schedule to chill out and just take a break from the missions.  
That also meant that those hideouts were often used for couples to escape from all the fighting and make out there.  
But he wasn't one to judge, after all, their own leader was together with a male Ember Prime.  
He was a bit jealous at both of them for their luck, that they've found each other. But he wouldn't dare sperate those two. The last one to try that kind of thing got executed. And being burned alive isn't that great. The screams of the agent still haunt his dreams sometimes.  
"So...why were you sent here again?", the male Wisp asks him and he looks over to them, taking in their form and features before he answered: "The Grineer are getting too close to our hideout we have here. And so my Leader sent me here to deal with those Grineer"  
He received a nod as an answer and then the Wisp looked at him directly and asked: "What is your name? I don't want to call you Red Veil Agent or Agent the whole mission"  
"M-My...?! No Tenno asked for my name before...!", he stuttered and then he swears he saw a smile forming on the helmet of the Wisp as they moved a bit closer and looking directly at them. Golden energy begun to glow were he assumed their eyes would be.  
"No one saved my life before"  
The memory hit him like a truck, he knew that he has met this Wisp before he just couldn't remember where he saw him.  
But now he remembered it.

Bullets zipped through the air, making it impossible to pass through the corridor without being shred into tiny pieces. Their air was growing thinner and thinner with each passing second and he didn't knew how long they would last if the Life-support would run out.  
"I'm going out there and try to refresh the Life-support!", his friend said and he grabbed his arm, pulled him back into cover.  
"No you don't! You aren't a Warframe that can withstand such a force!"  
"We are going to die here if we don't do anything soon!"  
Suddenly something zipped past them, whistling and howling in an ethereal way, drawing onto the gunfire.  
Then golden light blasted into the corridor, filling it with warmth and heat. Screams and the smell of burnt Grineer flesh filled their nostrils. A Wisp floated along the corridor, their hands held up in front of their slender muscular body, conjuring a portal into the sun, harnessing it's power.  
"That is our chance, let's go!", he yelled and got up, running past the burned Grineer corpses.  
He stayed behind and then saw a Grineer Manic, getting ready to pounce on the Frame.  
There wasn't any time for warning the white-black Frame, he had to act.  
So he drew back the string of his bow, aimed for the lunging Maniac and sunk the arrow right into their chest as they were pouncing onto the Frame.  
The Wisp spun around and the large beam of solar energy hit the Maniac, obliterating his corpse.

"I never thanked you for that", the Wisp said and then floated closer.  
"It's okay, I also never thanked you for taking care of the Grineer for us and saving our sorry asses back then", the Agent then said with a soft smile and the Frame nodded, then tilted his head.  
"So...your name?"  
"Oh! Right...! Uhm...I'm Nehris, but my friends call me Ner"  
"Nehris alright then, how about we spent some time together after this mission, I would like to know more about you", they then moved around the corner and Nehris could feel the heat on his cheeks as he caught a glimpse of the ass of the male Wisp.  
"You can stare if you want but no touching until after the mission", came the comment and he blushed even more as he was caught staring.  
"R-Right...!", he stuttered and then followed them, their hands tightly gripped around the string and bow, ready to fire the arrow at the Grineer and killing them.

At the extraction zone, he turned to the Warframe and asked: "So...were should we meet?"  
The Frame tilted his head in thought and then conjured something in his palm, handing it over to them. It was a solid star formed key that thrummed with void energy and that felt pleasant warmth in his hand.  
"At the dojo, that is the key so you can enter without our security systems going haywire and trying to kill you. The coordinates are also imprinted in the key, just have your systems scan the key and you'll be good to go", they said.  
Then he floated closer to him, gently taking their chin in their clawed hand and lifting it up.  
Golden glowing eyes looked down at him and then they placed something like a kiss on his forehead.  
"It was nice working with you, Ner", he said with a gentle tone and then he disappeared into his ship, leaving Ner behind with weak knees and a deep desire to hear more of that voice and to get more affection from him.


	2. Chapter 2

“So what you telling us is that this Wisp gave you the key to their dojo?”, one of the Agents asked, while writing down the supplies they needed to restock in order to have this hideout ready to house a few Agents. Currently the food is enough for at least three but given the activities around Saturn lately, they needed more Agents here to make sure that something like this won’t happen again and they would be able to defend it from small attacks.  
The Grineer weren’t that hard to handle, not like the Corpus or Infested or even the Corrupted but what they managed in intelligence the simple Grineer Soldiers made up with their sheer amount of numbers.  
Nehris nodded and then showed them the key that the male Wisp gave them.  
“Yeah, here it is”, he said and the Agent eyed the key a bot suspicious, before nodding and returning back to typing down the things needed.  
“Okay, after we’re done taking the notes down for the things we need I can see if there is a small ship available for you. And I hope that you don’t crash this one like the last you crashed on Eris”, he said and looked with a stern expression at Nehris.  
“Oh come on, you’re still mad at me for crashing that ship? What would you do if one of your comrades was down there, dying while you had a ship with no turrets on it with you and were faced with either destroying equipment that could be replaced or losing an important asset to the Syndicate?”, crossing his arms in front of his chest he looked at the Agent, daring them to say something against it.  
“That didn’t put you in the spot to outright crash it into them, you could’ve blocked them off with the ship to buy Reiner enough time to jump into the ship but not to fucking crash it into the infested leaving you too stranded on Eris for a few days until we were able to pick up your signals”, was the answer he got.  
Sighing he looked at Kestus und then said: “You’re gonna hold that grudge against me forever, hm?”  
“It was my favorite ship of course I’m gonna hold this grudge against you! Even if you did replace it, still it was my favorite ship!", the look that Kestus gave him was sharp enough to be able to kill about anything and so all that Nehris could do was sigh deep.  
“Look I’m sorry but I just couldn’t face it to just walk up to Crow and be like: ‘Oh hey you remember Reiner, your left hand and the one who raised you? Oh yeah he is dead now or even infected I don’t know because I was busy fleeing’. He would’ve killed me right there on the spot, you know that. Even if he got a bit more relaxed now that he is together with that male Ember Prime but still he would’ve given me the silent treatment for a few days. Reiner is like a father for him and after what happened to his real father you know just how much he depends on him for emotional support. I mean now with Eden being at his side there is really no point in that anymore, but that Tenno can’t be at his side all the time, right?”, Nehris tried to soothe some of the grudge that Kestus was still holding against him.  
Sighing the Agent put the Datapad in the pouch he had on his back and then shook his head.  
“Let’s just hope that it was the last time you crash-landed and exploded a ship”, Kestus closed the conversation and then walked over to a red glowing terminal, tapped on the screen a few times and then looked at Nehris.  
“Dock 2”  
“Thank you very much!”, Nehris replied and walked out of the room with a smile on his face.  
After the male Wisp helped him out he stuck around here to help the other Agents secure the place more, hide it a bit better from the view of the Grineer so they won’t be able to just bombard their small hideout from Orbit. A lesson they all learned rather early and the first thing they get teached when they are trained as Agents.  
That and how to kill someone silently together with any other fighting style they liked to learn.  
Nehris had, much to the surprise of others, expressed his wish to learn how to shoot with Bow and Arrow after he had seen a Warframe lay waste to an entire Grineer Outpost on Mercury with only the Dread in his hands.  
Safe he couldn’t get his hands on the Dread, not since the Stalker was sided with the Tennos, but he got the Rakta Cernos as a gift from Crow when it was his birthday and he valued that bow very much.  
He still reminded the time the Oberon came into their large headquarter and announced to all of them that the Stalker is now their ally. In the beginning everyone was a bit confused and took it as a kind of lame joke but the Oberon was very serious about that manner and no one asked again.  
Nehris himself had the honor of doing a mission with the Stalker one time after that and he remember how the Stalker gave him a few tips how to hold his arm while shooting so he wouldn’t put that much strain on his tendons from pulling back the string with so much speed.  
Sometimes he felt envy towards the Arbiters of Hexis because they had access to the Akbolto, while they were stuck with the Rakta Weapons. Not to say that those were less lethal, every weapon was that when you knew the anatomy of your enemy well.  
Nehris arrived at Dock 2, still musing about what kind of weapon he preferred. And surely, there at Dock 2 was a small ship, meant for a maximum of three people. The ships of the Tennos were much larger and were able to hold more people than the small ships they had. Those were mostly scavenged from Corpus or Grineer, rarely did they get their hands on large ships because those were better fortified and protected than the small ones. Those were easier to hijack and steal out of the docks.

“You look rather pleased with yourself, Ghost”, came the comment from their Clan Leader and Ghost chuckled to himself before he hovered closer to the Oberon.  
“I met someone again who saved my life. And I invited them in the Dojo so I could…get to know them a bit closer”, the drop in their tone down into the low almost feral growl made it clear to Oberon what exactly the intentions of Ghost were.  
“Alright, just make sure to lock your room, the last time someone stumbled into Akuma and Frost fucking was the time you all should’ve learned that lesson. Always lock your rooms before engaging in activities like that”  
“Aye Sir!”, mockingly he saluted him and Oberon just sighed and shook his head.  
“Tell me again why I’m the leader of the clan?”  
“Because you are the only one good enough to lead it and everyone else would not have accepted me into their Clan even if I would’ve saved their asses”, the Stalker replied, carrying something in his arms that looked like some pieces of fabric.  
“Nezha wanted me to help him out preparing himself for the Nuptia with Ash and being inspired by Umbra he wanted to wear a scarf. Now he only has to choose a color and I’ll make him that scarf”, the former Stalker then replied as Ghost gave him a questioning look, nudging his head in the direction of his arms.  
Nodding the Wisp then looked back at Oberon and said: “Yeah so would you mind telling the others backing off a bit when he arrives here? I would very highly appreciate that”  
“If they don’t leave them alone I’m simply gonna break out a few old habits!”, Akuma yelled while walking into one of the many hallways that lead away from the main hall.  
“I wouldn’t take him up on that offer, he would make good promise on it and we would end up with another dead Tenno just like…well…”  
“He is alive again and you really should stop blaming yourself, Oberon. This isn’t healthy”, Ghost said and looked at Oberon with a stern look.  
“I…I’m gonna try it but it is hard not to do it”  
“Maybe talk with Pest a bit over it over even with Nekros? They might understand you and to be honest it would also do you three a bit good if you would just all start dating. Or you need me to play matchmaker for you three and lock you up in a room and flood it with the special aphrodisiac spores we found on Eris?”  
Sighing Oberon looked down at his hands and then up to Ghost again.  
“I really wished that I would have this much confidence as you have when it comes to my love life. But sadly I don’t own that much so I’m stuck here, asking myself what would be and wishing for stuff that might not come true”  
“At another time we’re gonna fix that, but not now. I just got word from Konrad that Nehris arrived~”, purring he left the room, leaving Oberon alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

A bit nervous Nehris looked around the small docking area for the ships. His own was currently docked behind him and a few workers that were stationed in the Dojo, looked at it because he noticed something offsetting about the engines everytime he was putting more speed into the entire ship.  
Might also be that the Grineer weren’t that good when it came to building ships, he often heard stories about entire Grineer ships exploding or not working properly.  
“What are you waiting for?”  
He jumped and squeaked surprised as the voice of the male Wisp was right next to his ear and he could feel the body heat radiating off from the Warframe.  
That made the other chuckle in amusement and he turned around, hands on his hips in a protesting gesture.  
“Don’t you dare to sneak up on me like that!”, he then shouted at the male Wisps, who laughed and chuckled, floating in front of him, holding their sides while they were laughing. Then he calmed down and looked at him, a deep purr suddenly emitting from his chest as he said: “But your reaction was adorable!”  
Nehris could feel his own cheeks getting hot with embarrassment as he heard that statement and he didn’t say anything but just looked at the male Wisp and then exhaled the air he was currently holding in his chest.  
“So…I’m here”, he said and looked at Ghost, who let out a soft chuckle.  
“Yes you are…but you have to wait a bit until we can do anything”, the Warframe then said and a deep purr accompanied those words, making Nehris knees shake as he felt the pleasure travel over his body and spine.  
“How…How long?”, asked the Red Veil Agent and Ghost chuckled amused, leaning forward, gently lifting up his chin, looking him deep in the eyes.  
“I don’t know about you but I don’t think you want to get fucked right here on the spot, hm?”, Nehris was asked and he could feel a blush rising up on his cheeks.  
“N-No…”, he then said and Ghost chuckled softly, nodding with a large grin on his face.  
“Yeah I thought so~”  
Nehris let out a surprised yell as he was lifted up, hold bridal style.  
“Well then let’s go to my room~”  
The voice alone would be enough to drive him crazy already and Nehris could feel how his entire body grew warmer and lighter.  
Then Ghost moved through the dojo, gentle swaying from one side to another with his whole body just like a fish would do.  
The room they both entered had gentle red lights and a simple bed was set up in the middle of the room. Several shelves decorated the wall, a few personal items stood on there as well as some weapons that had some serious damage to them. Nehris spotted a pistol that looked like a Lex but it was scorched and it looked like something had split the barrel of the gun, disabling it to be ever used in combat again. Unless you would maybe throw it at someone, than it might be used again.  
Ghost let out a soft chuckle and said: “That was my first pistol I ever got. It got seriously damaged in the accident that I had and then I got transformed into a Warframe”  
“Sorry I didn’t want to wake any uncomfortable memories”, Nehris wanted to excuse his mistake of staring at the weapon.  
But he was quickly shut down as the male Wisp threw him onto the bed, launching at them like a predator would.  
Hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them down over his head, a maw like mouth pressed onto his own lips, binding them into a passionate kiss.  
Growling Ghost pressed deeper into the kiss, a tongue then begged for entrance and Nehris opened his mouth with a low groan as a knee got pressed into his groin, sending a pulse of pleasure through his entire body.  
Whining he pressed into the knee, wanting some friction at his groin. Ghost growled deep and then looked a bit surprised at him as he didn’t feel a large bulge like usual between Nehris legs.  
Nehris blushed even more as Ghost just looked at him with a tilted head before he shrugged and then growled soft: “Strip”  
He obeyed the command on the spot, not wanting to do anything to upset the male Wisp, he saw how a Warframe could easily rip someone in two with their bare hands and he didn’t want to die like that.  
Goosebumps forming onto his skin as the cool air rushed over it, making him shiver a bit.  
Interested Ghost leaned closer to his groin, looking at it with a bit of a interested look on his face.  
“Explain”, he then said, one of his claws dipping into the soft wet folds, exploring them. Gasping Nehris tries to collect his thoughts to explain what was going on, why he had a vagina and not a dick.  
“Transgender”, he then muttered underneath his breath and Ghost purred soft, nodding.  
“If you want any help with lower surgery our Clan leader is an expert on such things”, he then said and Nehris nodded, shivering with pleasure.  
“I’m afraid that I might…lose my entire sensation in my groin if I would go for a lower surgery”, he explains and the male Wisp leans back, arms folded over his chest as he takes in the entire picture of Nehris.  
Then he lets out a deep sigh and shakes his head.  
“I don’t think that Crow would do something that make you lose something that important”, he said, leaning down between Nehris legs.  
“And gender dysphoria isn’t a thing?”, he then asks before his black tongue slides through the hot wet folds. Nehris gasps and tries to grab something, his hips jolt upwards into Ghosts face.  
“N-No…I…it’s hard…”, he tries to explain it and the male Wisp purrs deep.  
“Mmmmmh…I see~”  
Then he grabs Nehris hips, looking up to him.  
“Relax~”  
“Why should I no-?”, a loud moan cuts of the rest of the sentence as Nehris begins to eat him out. The large black tongue feels godly on his skin, sending sparks of pleasure and lust through his entire body.  
Gasping he closes his eyes, his entire body shivers with pleasure, warmth collecting in his stomach as Ghost continues to eat him out, sending waves of pleasure through his entire body.  
Whining he grinds his hips against the black tongue, begging for more attention for something bigger to penetrate him.  
All he gets for that gesture is a deep purr that sends a spike of pleasure through his entire body, leaving him behind with the wish to get more of that beautiful tongue.  
He then screams out in pleasure as the same black tongue enters him, sending a large spike through his spine up to his brain. Whining he grinds his hips into the tongue, begging for more friction.  
Ghost pulls his tongue back, grabbing his hips in a harder grip, pressing his face into the hot folds as he begins to ravish the wet flesh.  
Nehris gasps and then he lets out a loud scream, the orgasm shaking through his body, making him see stars.  
Gasping he looks down between his legs towards Ghost, who looks up to him, a smirk forming onto his maw as he licks over it.  
“A rather interesting taste…mind if I…continue?”  
“No…not…not at all”, Nehris gasps and the deep purr from Ghost makes him squirm with anticipation and pleasure.  
A loud moan escapes him as Ghost again lowers his face between his legs, continuing to lick over the wet hot flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

Nehris lays on his side, his head is thrumming with pleasure and the feeling of being numb from the intense orgasms he went through is pulsing through his entire body. It feels good. So good that he feels how he is getting tired and his entire body begins to feel heavy like it is made out of stone.  
Ghost chuckles softly and then lays down behind him, gently wrapping his arms around the Red Veil Agent.  
"You have this expression of pure bliss on your face so I take it that I did a very good job?", he asks him and a weak chuckle escaped Nehris lips. Slowly he turns his head and looks in the golden glowing dots where the eyes would be, the maw is now opened a bit and he can see the golden glowing flesh of the mouth and the large black tongue that is currently resting inside the maw. Fuck he would love it to get really fucked by the Wisp but right now he needs to rest and also consider the offer that Ghost made him. A fully covered lower surgery that would not only have him keep his sensitivity but also he would be able to get an erection and have a fully functional groin.  
For him, that was sounding like a dream and his mind was searching for things to poke holes into, for something to be not right about this. But he didn't find anything and all that was left was the question: "Why...? Why would you Tenno give me something like this?"  
Ghost chuckles softly and then cuddles even deeper into Nehris back, a soft purr vibrates in the chest of the male Wisp Frame and then he answers in a gentle tone: "Simple, the Red Veil might be a bit extreme with its viewpoints but since we now know that you take all the misfits and those that don't fit in under your wings. You give them a family, hope and a place to live. And...you are the last hope for Tenno that went insane. Some might not know it but you have the best scientists in the entire Origin System and your psychological care is the best out there. Yeah some of you are religious freaks but since the uprise of Rell and the ones that went insane your leader, Crow, he has really changed and it's nice to see how much he cares about his agents. I mean he sent me in as your backup because he knew you wouldn't be able to handle the Grineer on your own"  
Nehris could feel the heat of embarassment on his face and then he turns his entire body around, looking directly into the two golden glowing orbs that were Ghost's eyes.  
"I...yeah...that is all true. But...why me? There are so many people out there just like me, who are in the middle of their transition and still need their surgeries or even the procedure to identify them as transgender so they can start their transition. I have the surgeries that I need to be comfortable with my body and with the new implants I also don't need to take the hormones every day but rather my own body produces them. And...there are so many others that would benefit more of this than me. So...why me?", he looks at Ghost with a questioning look on his face and the Warframe chuckles softly before he gently lifts up his face a bit more.  
"Why you? I don't know, you throwed yourself into the fight, protecting me from that Grineer manic, fighting today like your live depended on it. I adore you and I want you to be happy. And when I can do it with that then why not?"  
With that question he disarms Nehris completly and strips him of any possibilities to protest against it.  
The Red Veil Agent didn't know that the Warframe adored him so much that he would basically do that for him.  
And it was a bit too much for him to handle right now. So he just burried his face in the neck of Ghost and let out a laugh.  
"A Warframe...a Tenno...adored by me...? I should be the one to say that...!", he then whispered between the laughs.  
Ghost chuckles softly and then nuzzles his face into the hair of Nehris, letting out a deep rumbling purr.  
"Yes. For a human, you are...very agile to put it like that. You are fierce and I love the way you fight. It is unique and gives you a special personality that I adore. To put it simply, you enchant me, Nehris. You draw me towards you like a moth is drawn in by the fire. And I would really see what you were able to do when you had a body that would be like you see yourself"  
Nehris shivers at the last sentence and then he looks up to the Warframe.  
"Do you maybe wanted to say that you love me?", he then asks and Ghost chuckles softly, then he leans forward and gently cubs the face of the man with his hands, his golden eyes glow brighter and he then plants a soft kiss on the forehead of Nehris.  
"That doesn't sound that fancy for me ~", he then whispers against the skin and Nehris lets out a soft surprised squeak, his cheeks are flushed with embarrassment and he can feel his heart speeding up. What the hell is that Wisp doing with him?  
True he never had someone be that gentle and loving with him like Ghost was right now but that he would react like that on something so simple like cupping his face and getting a soft kiss on his forehead? If someone would've told him that at the end of the day he would be not only tired of climaxing that much but also being loved and accepted he would've laughed at them for saying something like this.  
In his eyes, he wasn't someone to be loved. Nehris saw himself as an outsider, someone who kept things to himself and was rather quiet and thinking his part then telling the other how he felt about certain things. He could never speak about things that are on his mind or simple things that annoyed him. He always kept silent and thought his own part but never spoke up about things. That wasn't his style.  
He never was forward honest with things that bothered him or annoyed him because he didn't want to hurt others with what he is saying or throwing at their head. He has seen others being hurt from things others say so much that he is just trying his best to not hurt someone else.  
Because words are just like knives or a bullet. They would hurt like hell once they hit their target and Nehris really wasn't one to insult or blame others for things that he could just solve by himself by simply just bearing them and be silent about his suffering.  
And that is what many people liked about Nehris, that he was just silent and listened to them spitting out their worries or just letting them vent to him. He always lets others speak more than he himself would so he wouldn't insult anyone. When he has something to speak about he waits for the perfect moment. And yet sometimes he dashes forward, words just leaving his mouth without thinking or taking care of what those words might do to others, how much they might hurt someone else. And he hates himself in those moments so much. It is like someone else took over and was manipulating him into doing things he normally wouldn't do.  
"So Nehris, what do you say?", Ghost asks him with a soft tone and Nehris looks into the golden eyes, then he nods and smiles.  
"I...accept your offer", he says and the Wisp let's out a sound of pleasure and joy.  
"That's great! I will send you to our clan leader by tomorrow then. Also, you should shower before that, we can't have you walking through the dojo smelling like you were just fucked into oblivion~", chuckling the Wisp then pulls a large blanket over them and cuddles into Nehris.  
"Now...sleep well, my friend", are the words that guide the Red Veil Agent into a deep peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter I will end this small little story. I hope you all enjoyed this story and even if it pains me to finish this I have to finish it since there are new ideas already piling up^^  
> I would really appreciate some feedback on what I could've written better so I can improve my writing skills.

Fascinated Nehris looks down at his own body, then he looks up to the Oberon, who is holding up his hand.  
“Don't move I still have to see if there are any missing pieces or if something is not working”, the response made Nehris blush and he looked over to Ghost, who let out an amused snort.  
“Drez, I think he is fine”, the male Wisp then said and the Oberon let out a sneer.  
“I am a better healer than you, Ghost”, he said with a stern tone and Ghost chuckled.  
“I know that, but still he is clearly embarrassed by what you are putting him through”  
“I don't want one of you to come afterwards and complain about it falling off or not functioning right, so better safe than sorry”, Drez replied and then looked up to Nehris, who blushed even more.  
“H-How did you know?”, he then asks him rather embarrassed and Drez chuckled low before he answered: “You screamed rather loud yesterday and the scent on Ghost is all over you. Don't you think I can't smell that?”  
With an embarrassed squeak the Red Veil Agent covered his face with his hands and Ghost laughs out once more, clutching his sides as if he was in pain.  
The Oberon then carefully inspected Nehris groin and gently touched the smooth new skin. It had taken them several hours to arrange the organs right and even with the help from the Helminth Infestation it took them a bit longer than expected. It was also painful as hell for Nehris even with the soothing help from Ghost.  
But here he stood, fully transitioned and finally in the body he always felt right in.  
It...felt nice.  
“Nehris...?”, very concerned Ghost drifted closer and gently grabbed Nehris wrists, pulled them gently away from his face as he had spotted the tears.  
“I'm just...this...I...thank you...!”, was all that Nehris managed to choke out and Drez chuckled soft before he got back up on his feet, nodding at him.  
“We have to thank you and your Syndicate for what they have done and how they helped us out with the Dry Dock and even contributed some personal and staff”, the Oberon then said and Nehris turned to Ghost, who started a rather deep purr.  
“So...everything is fine now?”, the male Wisp asked Drez, who was only able to nod and say: “If there is anything unusual happening just seek me out”  
“Noted~”, with that Ghost grabbed Nehris and lifted him up, his golden energy glowed rather bright as he left the room and headed right back to his personal quarters.  
“G-Ghost!”, Nehris squeaked as they zipped past some Warframes and he suddenly remembered that he was naked.  
“Don't worry they can't see us~”, Ghost gently whispered but that didn't help Nehris at all.

The soft fabric almost seemed to hug him as he was dropped into the bed and Ghost growled low, opening his maw and leaning down to Nehris groin.  
“You...don't smell like me anymore...”, those words sent a shiver right through Nehris entire body and he felt like someone ignited a fire in his groin. The twitching was something new but he loved it. It felt right. No more contracting inside him when he got horny, no more excessive amount of fluids that would leak out of him and soil his pants. He loved it so much. As Ghost wrapped his black muscular tongue around his half hard cock he let out a deep groan, his legs shivered and he curled in his toes with pleasure. Sparks seemed to travel through his entire body and light him up with pleasure and lust. Ignite him like a fire, heat rose up in his body and he almost screamed in pleasure as he felt Ghost taking his entire dick in his throat.  
The tongue curled around his rock hard shaft, caressing the soft skin and playing with the tip, licking over it, teasing it, gently prodding at it.  
Every motion and action produced more and more sparks in his lower stomach, he felt like his entire groin was heating up more and more until his skin would catch fire.  
And at the same time he felt a whole other need raise up in himself.  
“G-Ghost...”, he moaned the name of the Warframe who currently gave him the best blowjob he ever had, his hands searching for something to grab and hold onto.  
Ghost lifted his head up and licked at the tip again, then he looked up to him, tilting his head.  
“Yeah~?”, the purr traveled underneath his skin and Nehris gasped, then he looked pleading at the Tenno.  
“F-Fuck me...”, he then managed to get out and the low growl made him shiver with anticipation and lust at the same time.  
“Your wish is my command”, in one fluid motion Ghost was cowering over him and the maw pressed against his lips, the hot tongue then entered his mouth and Nehris almost screamed in pleasure as Ghost not only searched for his entrance but also found it and thrusted into him with one fluid motion, filling him to the brim with his large unusually shaped cock.  
It felt a bit weird since the shape was different than what Nehris was used to, but he also loved it and as they broke their kiss, he whined needy, grinding his hips against Ghost as a silent beg to his lover to begin thrusting into him with no mercy.  
He wanted this since they met and talked, since he was teased by him and he would murder to get this again.  
No words were needed as Ghost begun to thrust into Nehris without any mercy, his thrusts were hard and fast and he lowered his maw down onto Nehris lips to drink the sounds directly from the source.  
They were no words needed, Ghost knew what he had to do to make Nehris scream out in pleasure and moan out his name. His hands got a hold on Nehris' and he folded their hands, grabbed onto them as he thrusted even harder into Nehris, the human squirmed underneath him and shivered, clearly near his orgasm.  
Ghost let out a rather deep growl and then thrusted one last time deep into Nehris, hitting a sweet spot and with a loud scream Nehris came rather hard, his entire body shivered and he gasped for air, screaming again as he could feel Ghost cumming into him, his entire dick throbbing with every beat the infested heart in the chest of the Warframe made.  
Gasping he buries his face in Ghosts neck and let out a soft whine as the overstimulation hit him unprepared, his body was twitching with both pleasure and pain.  
Ghost just held him in his arms and made sure to give him enough comfort to go through the minutes that would follow.  
Whining Nehris shivered and then he gasped surprised, screaming again as another orgasm hit his body.  
Gently Ghost held him close to his body, nuzzling into the neck of the Red Veil Agent while he purred soft, trying his best to comfort him.  
Gasping for air Nehris then looked with teary eyes to him.  
“W-What....is...that?”, he then asked with a hoarse voice and Ghost smiled soft.  
“I'll explain later”, gently he moved back, pulling himself out. Nehris gasped and then got a full view of the cock that was just buried deep inside his ass.  
It looked like any other cock but two things were different, the tip of it was bigger than the entire rest of it and a few nobs adorned the side of it.  
Nehris remembered that the tip wasn't that big when Ghost started and so he thought that the tip might grew larger in seize as the Frame had cum inside him.  
“H-How....about we...sleep for a bit and...then I ask you how...that...works and...what we are now...”, he mumbled, his brain already foggy with the aftermath of the orgasm.  
Ghost purred and then pulled a blanket over both of them, cuddling into his side.  
“Agreed~”, he then said, one arm gently hugging Nehris, pressing his hot body against his own. Ghost loved the warmth and he loved the Red Veil Agent.


End file.
